


ElderTale

by JadedFrisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mad Scientists, Multi, Mystery, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sex, Slow Build, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Unethical Experimentation, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedFrisk/pseuds/JadedFrisk
Summary: Life is mysterious, Life is strange, Life.... is not fair. Frisk never understood why her life was the way it was, always bullied and called nasty names. It took a sequence of events that changed her life for her to discover the truth behind Frisk's very birth. (I suck at summaries sorry -_-)





	1. RESET on Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the Undertale Fandom. I haven't written, let alone published publicly, in years. I do work a lot so updates will happen when I can work on it. The story is beta'd by a friend of mine, Lexi, so it does take a bit longer cause of this. But I just want to give it my best shot. I hope you enjoy. Leave comments, constructive criticism, or anything you desire within reason...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall.....Falling....Fell

It was nearly the summer solstice in Ebott City, nestled under the shadow of the mountain.  All of the city’s inhabitants were in a good mood, for that magical time, the longest day of the year was fast approaching.  Market Street, with its shops decorated in summertime themes, attracted new and old patrons alike. Children, their summer vacation already well underway, played games of tag, hide-and-seek, manhunt, or red-light green-light.  However, this jovial mood didn’t reach one house in particular.

 

A small, light blue house with pink shutters sat at the end of the cul-de-sac.  The building housed a family of three, two parents and their one child. There were no neighboring children coming to play in the front yard with the youth residing here, not that said child even could.  There were chores and school work to be done, after all. She was an obedient, well-mannered child who always followed the rules that her parents laid out before her. So, while other children her age were outside playing games, supposedly ‘wasting’ their time, she studied hard to advance herself far beyond the skills of her peers.  But not everyone in the house was proud of her achievements…

 

“You stupid little bitch!”

 

Trying to make herself smaller in the corner of the room she currently lived in, the brunette child whimpered at her father’s drunken rage.  She didn’t know what she had done wrong, if she even had done anything, to invoke his wrath. As far as her knowledge suggested, doing homework was a good thing, something she should be doing.  He raised his hand to strike her and most likely would have if not for her mother’s timely entrance into the house. The little girl had never been so thankful for her mother’s unknowingly good timing as she was now.

 

“Leave her alone, Mack. You hit her and you can go sleep with the fleas at the motel tonight.”  The threat hung heavily in the air, which was already thick with tension, as the beautiful woman entered the room.  Her coat, now hanging on the rack, overshadowed the heels she wore to work each day. She seemed tired and annoyed from work already, which thankfully Mack decided to take into account alongside her threat, choosing to leave the child alone.

 

“Tch, you coddle that thing too much, Rita,” Mack huffed as he went, rather shakily, upstairs to his room.

 

Rita sighed.  “She’s a child, not a thing, and definitely worth more than your sorry ass.”  The woman looked to the girl, who seemed confused by her statement moments ago. “Come, Frisk, let’s go get you some dinner while you finish your homework. If you are good and get it all done, we will get some ice cream after. Deal?”

 

Excitement overrode the fear that had gripped Frisk chillingly at her father’s liquor-induced rage, and she basically ran to gather her papers.  Entering the kitchen, she sat at the island, watching Rita make her special salad. The young girl never understood why she always had meals separately from her parents, but never questioned it out loud. 

“Make sure you eat all your salad and finish all your homework or we will not be going for ice cream, understood?” Placing a medium-sized bowl of mixed greens and other vegetables in front of Frisk, Rita then went about making dinner for herself and her husband.

 

Frisk ate in silence as her mother busied herself around their small kitchen. The bright, cheery yellow walls always made her smile, and the tile floor always amused her as she slid across it in socks. Her mother was humming a song Frisk had never heard before, but it was surprisingly catchy, and she began to move her head in time with the melody.  Suddenly Rita called out to Mack, breaking the mood. “Time to eat, you lazy ass!”

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard as the towering man made his way into the kitchen, sitting at the small dining table by the large bay window with a huff. Noticing Frisk watching him, he shot her a dirty look. “What are you staring at brat?” His voice was gruff and hostile. 

 

A plate slamming down on the table in front of him caused him to jump and break eye contact with the little girl. Looking up, Mack glared at Rita, quickly realizing by the look on her face that he was pressing his luck with her tonight. He quietly ate dinner in heavy silence, not wanting to anger his wife enough for further repercussions. The ‘Wrath of Rita’ wasn’t something anyone wanted, especially him, as it was horrifying to witness. Still, what irritated him most was how much she coddled that thing sitting at the island with her ‘special diet’. ‘Freak of nature’ didn’t even begin to cover what she was in his eyes. 

 

Finishing her salad, Frisk hopped down and took her bowl, along with the fork, to the sink.  She had to use a step stool to properly reach the supplies and to turn on the water to wash her utensils.  Once she was done, her cleaned bowl on the drying rack, the girl went to finish her homework. Even though she was a child of only thirteen years, her schoolwork was of college level.  This often puts her at odds with other children her age. Name calling and bullying was commonplace in her life from early on. Frisk had tried her best to not let it get to her, though some days were more successful than others.  Her high IQ made her skip whole grades often, and soon enough she was attending an elite university. Rita seemed proud of her, but Mack just called her a freak. She never understood why her father hated her so, but she supposed she would never really find out the source of his malice.

 

“I am all done, Mother. Would you please check my work after dinner?”  She asked quietly, as to not cause her father to yell more.

 

Her mother looked up from the food in front of her.  “Of course, why not get ready while you wait?”

 

Nodding, Frisk left the kitchen and headed to her room upstairs.  They lived in a simple two bedroom house, and while her room was on the small side, she never minded that.  The pastel pink walls and lavender carpeting with a twin bed to one side always made her smile. She also had a desk and bookshelf to help her with her studies and supplies. Summer classes had started, her schedule was placed above her desk, and her books had already arrived and been put away on the bookshelf.  “Cleanliness is next to godliness” Rita always told her, prompting the girl's room to always look like it was straight out of a furniture magazine. Removing her school uniform, Frisk made her way to a dresser to get more appropriate clothes for their outing. Happy with her choice, the young girl made her way back downstairs, where her mother was going over the work having finished dinner.

 

“Very good Frisk, perfect work as always. Your studying has really paid off this semester.”  Rita ruffled the short brown hair on her daughter's head, passing over her forehead.

 

The reaction was immediate. Frisk smacked the hand away and backed up, her expression a mix of panic and fear as she realized what had happened. Mack, getting up from the table, stormed over to the girl, growling.  “You little shit! How DARE you!” He was going to strike her once more, Frisk knew in her heart. Preparing for the moment his hand would come across her face, she looked up in confusion when it never happened. Her mother had grabbed his hand mid-strike, fury painted on her face.

 

“I thought I had made myself perfectly clear Mack. Strike her, and you better get on the phone to make those reservations tonight,” she hissed out in a low tone.

 

Glaring back at her, Mack lowered his hand. “You know Rita, I’m starting to think that you prefer that thing over your own partner…”  The man, once again, stomped upstairs.

 

“She at least listens to me and behaves herself, you drunk ass!” she spat at him.  Turning, she more calmly addressed her daughter. “Ok Frisk, let’s go get some ice cream while he sleeps off the alcohol and sour mood.”

 

Frisk smiled, nodding as she excitedly bounced.  It wasn't often she got the sugary treat, as her mother had stated that diet was important in maintaining the teen’s health.  It also meant that her mother was extremely proud of something she had done, whether school work or otherwise. Mack rarely, if ever, acknowledged her, let alone any of her numerous achievements. He preferred to call Frisk nasty names, often the same ones the bullies used, or he got creative by using ‘thing’ a lot.  The girl had tried everything she could think of to make him proud or to bring him to love her, but it was to no avail. He seemed to hate her regardless of anything attempted. Walking with her mother to the door, Frisk looked up the stairs with a sigh. Rita had told her to pick her battles with intelligence years ago, and this was one she supposed she’d never win, so it was best to give up.

 

~-o0o-~

 

The weather was still a little warm as the sun went down on that fine summer day.  To Frisk, this was the perfect time of day; the cooling air, not quite yet cold, felt good on her skin and made her smile. Licking her icy treat, which was comprised of her favorite flavors strawberry and green tea, Frisk watched the people passing by, the woman seated next to her read emails on her phone. Her eyes caught those of a man on the other side of the street, staring at her intently as if he were planning something involving the teen.  He seemed really shady, making her feel scared and like she wanted to run from his view.

 

“Mother, that man is staring at me and it’s making me nervous.” The girl looked at her mother while trying to subtly point him out in the crowd.

 

Rita looked over and visibly stiffened.   Grabbing her daughter's hand, the woman started pulling the confused child away from the parlor that they had been eating at.  Frisk’s ice cream hit the pavement as she jerked forward from the force of her mother's pull, and her eyes hovered longingly on the destroyed frozen treat.  Not giving the girl time to mourn the loss, Rita began to frantically weave between people in the crowd. They had to lose the man, and fast, if they planned to get away.  Frisk cried out when her mother’s incessant rough treatment of her wrist caused pain to flare up.

 

“I’m sorry Sweetie, but we must hurry.”

 

“Who is that man, Mother?”

 

Rita looked back with a scared, sad smile. “A very bad man.”

 

Paling, Frisk followed the woman dutifully.  ‘A bad man?’ She didn't understand who would make a strong woman like her mother so afraid that running away was the only option to her.  She also didn’t want to find out the reason. The only logic she could summon was that her presence hindered the older woman in some way, as she clearly wanted to keep her daughter safe.  No sooner did Frisk clear her thoughts on the matter before another hand grabbed her other wrist. She was ripped from her mother’s grasp forcefully, yet another strange hand covering her mouth as they melted into the crowd.  Try as she might, her muffled screams didn’t help her mother discern which way the man had fled with her child in tow.

 

“FRISK!”

 

“Mnmmph, Mnmmmph!” She called out to her mother, but only a jumbled, muffled noise came out.  The throng around her quickly drowned out any noise that escaped, frustrating the girl.

 

The man dragged her to the local park where several more men were waiting.  Giving her knowing smirks, one man, in particular, stood out from the group.  He looked familiar for a reason that Frisk couldn’t quite place, but she was almost certain she had never seen him before in her life.  Pulling her out of her thoughts, the man spoke in a quiet, hushed tone.

 

“Good job Bruce.” So this man was called Bruce. “I take it she wasn’t with both her guards?” His voice was like gravel crunched under tires, and it made her shudder.

 

“Yeah, only the woman was there, not paying much attention. This thing almost ruined my chance when it spotted me,” Bruce replied to the question with a shrug.

The man hummed to himself, “If it’s Rita we must hurry. Between the two, she is by far more dangerous and protective over the asset. Her skill is unparalleled, which is why they gave her the job in the first place.” 

 

As if saying her name magically summoned the woman, Rita entered the park, panting, “Let her go now!”

 

Bruce turned around and backed up to join the other men.  “After all this work? Hell no, bitch! You must be stupid or something if you believe I’m giving this thing back!”

 

‘Thing… Why does everyone call me this and not my name?’  Frisk was more confused and curious than hurt by the name calling.  First Mack, and now the man named Bruce; what was it that made her a thing to them?

 

“Give her back or else!” Her mother growled. ‘Hope Mack can make it in time that damn drunken bastard.’  She knew that she couldn’t wait for him since they could get away with Frisk if she did. Charging forward, Rita tried to get the drop on Bruce and cause him to let the teen go.  She took a swing at him, and his grip loosened when he tried to dodge. “Run! Now!”

 

Startled and dazed, the girl stood there, still confused and failing to realize that she could get out of the man's grip.  “Run!” Rita yelled again, pulling Frisk from under the thug’s arms and shoving the near-comatose teen in the direction of the crowded streets outside of the park.

 

Finally snapping out of her hazy mindset, the youth began running toward the street, forcing her way back into the crowd.  She used the people she wove between as camouflage, running as instructed. Tears clouded Frisk's vision as she hoped her mother would be okay. She silently wished her father would arrive so he could rescue her only other family. 

 

~-o0o-~

 

Once the girl had escaped into the crowd, Rita turned her attention back to the seething men in front of her.  Mack still hadn’t made it, and with six versus one, she had little hope of making it out unscathed or even alive.  Bruce growled menacingly at her while the four other men made their approach. She weighed her options, focusing on the best one to ensure Frisk’s escape.  Thinning the group seemed to have the greatest chance, but that would be the last thing she would ever do for the girl. Calming and collecting herself, Rita put her hand on the trusty 9mm that had gotten her out of many a problematic situation.  The gun was drawn quickly, Rita shooting Bruce first, then one other man before she herself was gunned down. She took great pleasure in watching that asshole’s life drain from his eyes, a look of pure panic on his face. As her body hit the ground while the crowd spooked, Rita thought with a smirk, ‘I hope you make it far from here Frisk. I’m sure you can survive on your own, my smart little girl.’

 

Mack came running around the corner to see cops and an ambulance where Rita had told him to be.  When he approached the scene, a bad feeling gnawed away at his stomach. The zipping sound of a body bag made him want to vomit as Rita’s cold, lifeless body disappeared into the black sack surrounding her.  ‘You’re right Rita. I am a useless fucking drunken bastard.’ 

 

Shaking his head to free himself from his self-pity, Mack looked for signs of Frisk.  Not seeing her body made him believe that she had gotten away after all. He’d have to track her down, but he owed at least that much to his partner.

 

“I’m sorry Rita. I’ll find the girl. I won't let these bastards have her, not just cause she’s an important asset, but because she meant so much to you. You really did love her, didn't you?”  With a sad smile and a heavy heart, Mack faded into the crowd to start his search for the little runaway girl.

 

~-o0o-~

 

She felt as if she had been running for hours now.  The girl had left the city far behind, making her way to the forest to swerve between trees instead of bodies.  Remembering camping trips up on the mountain with her guardians brought a sad smile to her face. Frisk had heard the gunshots and knew, in the bottom of her heart, that her mother was dead.  Memories were all she had now. 

 

Figuring that she was far enough for a break, the girl stopped by a tree next to a vine-covered abyss.  Leaning over it, curious to see if there was a bottom to be seen, she was knocked off balance by frightened bats fleeing from a rogue falling rock.  As she began her freefall down, the young girl thought to herself, ‘This is how I die? I’m sorry mother… I really did try.’ Frisk braced herself for the impact with the harsh ground, and her untimely death at the tender age of thirteen.

 


	2. A TU-TORIEL on Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like puzzles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back previous readers, and welcome new ones. Sorry, this took longer than I thought. Between Lexi (Beta reader) and I, work/school schedules weighted us down heavily. Thank you for your patience.

Groaning, Frisk sat up in mild pain. She should be dead. Was she dead? Was this all a vivid dream her dying mind dreamt up for her? Light filtered in from above, at the mouth of the abyss which she had fallen from, making the girl squint and blink to readjust her sight. Huge, dilapidated Romanesque pillars surrounded where she sat, while a bed of now crushed buttercups wilted beneath her. ‘How could they have cushioned my fall? Especially from that height…’. Frisk was truly confused by this conundrum. She stood up with a grunt, noticing a doorway ahead of her. The surrounding rubble seemed to be ruins of some sort, though the teen thought that to be strange, as they were entirely underground. Curious, the girl walked forward and passed through the open corridor only to find herself in a dark room, a single beam of light illuminating another patch of golden flowers within. Her brunette hair swayed as she stepped closer to the only luminous source of sight in the bleak room.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower!” a flower with a face exclaimed as it popped up, causing Frisk’s heart to literally skip a beat from shock. “You must be new to the Underground. Golly, this must be confusing for you. Someone should show you how things work down here. I guess little old me will have to do!” The flower-being’s sickeningly sweet smile put the girl on edge.

She had stared at the ‘flower’ as it spoke in utter disbelief. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one bewildered, as Flowey seemed to become just as confused. He looked at her, strain littering his face, seemingly trying to do something while the teen stood startled before him.

“Why won't it come out?” He grunted, continuing to strain, sweat beading down his rounded face.

“What won’t come out?” Frisk tilted her head, still trying to grasp the situation.

Flowey sounded like he was growling at her as he stopped exerting himself to speak at her. “Your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. It won’t come out no matter how hard I try!”

Now maybe Frisk was mistaken, but she could have sworn that one’s soul couldn’t be taken out of them. Flowey just confused her more and more, but then again he was a talking flower. Perhaps she struck her head on the way down here, and he was nothing more than a vivid hallucination, a fever dream. That had to be it...right? “I thought souls were bound to a person and couldn't be removed. Maybe that’s why it won’t ‘come out’?”

The flower gave her the dirtiest look she had ever seen in her life. She was slightly taken aback by this; what had she said wrong? Why was he so angry with her? Wasn’t what she said basic knowledge that everyone knew? Though souls were only theoretical and not proven by science to be a concrete existence, most believed them intangible, and irremovable. Had she failed some kind of scientific verbal test? For that matter, why was a sentient flower even testing her? While she was wrapped up in the thoughts in her head, Flowey had summoned white, bullet-like projectiles around him.

“No matter. If I kill you it will come out of your corpse!” Enraged, he sent the bullets flying at her.

Frisk yelped and dodged, evading most of the missiles, but one grazed an arm as it passed by her. She let out a cry of pain and clutched at the now-bleeding wound. Red blood married with glittering golden specks hit the ground below her, further confusing the monstrous creature.

“What are you?! You’re not a normal human…” While he contemplated, the flower failed to see the figure that was approaching from the shadows.

A fireball lit up the room as it hit Flowey, startling him and causing him to retreat underground with a scream of pain. The figure came out of the surrounding darkness, sending Frisk backward in fear. Now standing in front of the girl was a tall, goat-like monster in a purple dress, appearing to be female with such soft features. The being made no more movement towards her, but Frisk had no doubt that if it had wanted to, closing the gap between them would pose little trouble. It wasn’t like the human had many places to which she could run and hide.

“Such a horrible creature, tormenting a poor, innocent youth. Hello, my child. I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins. I come by here every day to see if anyone has fallen. You are the first human to fall in quite some time.” Toriel smiled warmly at Frisk. “Come, my child. Allow me to lead you through the catacombs.” She held out her humanoid hand to the teen, who simply stared at the offered fur-covered paw.

~-o0o-~

“FRISK!” Mack called out as he ventured out of the city. This was the last area for him to check. “Please be out here. I promise I’ll be better, I won’t hit you or call you names.”

All that met his call were chirping birds. He continued tracking the trail of footprints he had found, hoping they belonged to his lost charge. The impressions in the ground ended at a massive, dark hole, and his heart felt like it had dropped into it. Judging by the scuffs and small landslide he noticed, Frisk had fallen down there.

“No…” He shook his head. “Please be ok. I’ll be back with my rock climbing equipment. Stay determined!” Mack ran off to get his supplies, while unbeknown to him her situation was unfolding with the goat monster just below him.

~-o0o-~

“I promise not to harm you, child. I just want to help you through the catacombs, as there are traps and puzzles ahead,” Toriel said in a quiet, calm voice that sounded almost like a melody.

Frisk took a few small steps forward, staring Toriel down the whole time. Her mind and instincts were at war with each other, with her mind telling her not to trust the monster, while her instincts told her she could. Holding her head, the teen fought her inner turmoil, completely unaware that Toriel had closed the gap between them. “Are you alright, my child?” Concern laced the monster’s voice as she looked the small girl over. 

Upon closer inspection, Toriel took notice of the wound on Frisk’s arm. She immediately bent down and placed a paw gently on it, causing the teen to flinch. “Oh my. I am sorry, child. I merely wish to heal this wound. Would not do well to let it fester and become infected.” The monster smiled sweetly as she allowed her healing magic to weave around the wound.

Amazed by this, Frisk watched her injury slowly vanish in the green glow of the Toriel’s spellwork. ‘How…?’

“Does it feel better now?” The strange being smiled, pleased with her work.

Not trusting her words at that moment, Frisk nodded and flexed her arm to show that it was indeed much better than before. Toriel seemed satisfied with the answer. The girl could smell the scent of freshly-baked pies wafting off the goat monster due to her close proximity. Grabbing Frisk’s hand, Toriel stood up to her full height once more. She then turned and began to walk to another doorway, which had been shrouded by the darkness on the opposite side of the room. Once through the archway, light filled the girl’s eyes, causing her to flinch and cover them. When her eyes stopped stinging she uncovered them to look at this new area. Bricks of a deep royal purple shade lined the whole room, while ones of a lavender shade created a pathway of sorts. More Roman-style pillars in a matching lavender shade lined the room, vines winding tightly around them as if choking the life from them. On the right side of the room were six gray buttons; beyond them lay a door with a nearby lever. Toriel let go of Frisk’s hand, striding smoothly towards the buttons. Her young ward watched closely as the monster stepped on the button to the bottom and left. 

Toriel shifted to the opposite bottom protrusion. “Sometimes the solution will be simple, others might require you to use your brain to solve them.” She skipped over the middle button, instead of walking over the top two. There was a clicking sound from the door, and Toriel pulled the lever to open it. This seemed easy enough to the girl as she approached a sign to the right of the entryway. ‘Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, Foolish ones, both not walk the middle road.’ Frisk tilted her head and glanced back to the mechanism. The sign must have been referring to the buttons that lay on the lavender brick path. which Toriel had completely ignored. She turned her head back and looked up at the tall goat-woman, who simply smiled down at her.

“The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them,” she stated as they moved on to the next room.

Said room was a hallway that turned to the right. On the wall were switches that seemed to be labeled with yellow arrows. Frisk rounded the corner, taking note of the spikes blocking the path forward.

“Do not worry, my child. I have labeled the switches to pull for this puzzle as practice. Please go ahead and pull them.”

While she knew Toriel didn’t know how smart she was, Frisk couldn’t help but feel somewhat insulted by the solved puzzle. She dutifully pulled the marked switches, though she thought of spitefully pulling the wrong ones. This earned her commendations from the goat monster. ‘What was she praising me for? Basic instruction following?’ As if not noticing the girl’s look, Toriel continued to the next room without a pause. The next series of puzzles, while not labeled, were just as easy as the previous ones which Frisk had witnessed. She was almost bored, desiring a challenge by the time they reached the end of another hallway. This was not what she had had in mind when the beast lady mentioned puzzles, not in the slightest.

Toriel stopped in front of what appeared to be a training dummy. “Now when you encounter other monsters, you will enter a fight. Avoid violence and strike up a friendly conversation instead. Why not practice on this dummy?”

‘Oh, you gotta be kidding me…’ Frisk sighed and walked up to the dummy in a resigned manner. “Hello, Mister Dummy.”

Behind her, the female monster waited for the child’s SOUL to appear, but nothing happened. This confused Toriel greatly as something like this had never happened before with the six other human children who had fallen into the underground. While she contemplated possible explanations, Frisk grew disinterested in making conversation with the silent dummy and made her way back to her guide. The girl waited patiently as Toriel combed through her thoughts.

“Child, may I see your SOUL?” For the first time since their meeting, the monster’s voice seemed shaky and uneven in tone, resonating with concern.

Frisk just nodded, unsure entirely of what she meant, yet seeing no reason to mistrust her current companion. Noting the girl’s willing compliance, Toriel tried to summon the human girl’s SOUL. It felt as though it were fighting her, pulling back with a ferocity she had never encountered with a human before. She tugged a bit harder with her magic, causing Frisk to gasp, but finally summoned it from within the teen. Her eyes widened, and she quickly put Frisk’s exposed SOUL back in its rightful place. “What are you, my child?”

The girl just stared blankly at the monster, blinking a few times. This question confused her; what had Toriel seen that would have made her ask a question with such an obvious answer? She hadn’t had a chance to see whatever the other had. Was something wrong with her? “I am a human girl, age thirteen.”

Toriel nervously chuckled to herself. This child was special and needed to be protected. What she had seen had been a once in a lifetime type of thing, for sure. This ‘human’ girl was either going to bring salvation or ruin to those of monster kind. She sincerely prayed it was the former rather than the latter. 

“Come, my child, let us continue,” The goat monster said, composing herself as she grabbed Frisk’s hand once more to lead her onward. They didn’t get far before she halted them at the next entryway. With a once again measured voice, she spoke. “Child, I’d like for you to go to the end of this next hall by yourself. I know it is a rather daunting task to ask of you but I am sure you can do it.” They entered the next hallway, familiar pillars lining the walls at even intervals. Toriel turned her around, instructing that she count to thirty before making her way down the corridor.

Vanishing down the hallway swiftly, the monster indeed left Frisk to traverse the straight passage alone. Frisk sighed as she swiveled back around, vexed at the childishness of this request, unless, she thought, there were puzzles or traps that she was yet unaware of. With that fresh in mind, she decided that caution would be the best policy here. Careful, calculated steps took her down the hall at a snail’s pace. Upon reaching the last of the decorative pillars, the teen noticed what was unmistakably Toriel’s large, furry foot sticking out from behind it. The girl chuckled at the monster’s rather lazy attempt at hiding, making her way around the backside of the pillar. Once she had sauntered around it, undetected, Frisk launched herself forward and grabbed Toriel’s waist, causing the goat-like being to jump in surprise. After calming herself, the female monster turned, chuckling.

“Well then, I suppose you pass the test. Now...” She ruffled Frisk’s hair gently as she asked, “do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?”

Frisk thought for a moment before replying. “I do not know…I have never had either of them.”

This seemed to shock Toriel. “Well, how about we try them both in a freshly baked pie?”

The youth simply nodded as the guardian continued to lead her through the ruins. Upon entering another room, she took notice of a bare tree, standing alone amidst an accumulation of red leaves. It seemed lonely out there, and that and its leaflessness caused the girl to feel pity for it. Beyond the tree were two staircases that angled around to a center platform, which undoubtedly led to yet another room. Toriel tugged her hand gently, coaxing her along up the stairs, through a doorway, and into the area beyond the platform and the tree. A small cottage laid before her there; it was quite quaint looking. The yard in front of it was relatively bare, while box planters of flowers sat under each window, adding a splash of color to it. It wasn’t as big as her home with Rita and Mack on the surface, but it had a much nicer air about it. It actually seemed warm and inviting…

Toriel led her to the house’s front door, opening it to allow Frisk to walk inside. The warmth of the house almost immediately permeated her entire body, causing her to sigh at the comfort. Across the floor in front of her were stairs leading down into a dark room, which she hoped was a basement. The anterior room split into two more, one on each side. Leading her over to the right, Toriel stopped at a door.

“You must be exhausted. This room is yours now. Rest up while I make us a pie to share.“ The goat monster left her side, making her way right back to the front room of the house. Once she was out of sight, Frisk entered ‘her room’ and searched for the light switch. Finding it, she flipped it on, causing light to illuminate the area. There was a simple bed, a closet, a dresser, what appeared to be a toy box, shoe storage, and an oriental rug adorning the room. Children’s toys, shoes of various sizes, and clothing were found in their respective places as Frisk wandered around the room. Quite suddenly she found a yawn overcoming her, and she ambled tiredly over to the now very enticing bed. The day’s events had finally caught up to her, draining her of all her remaining energy. Crawling onto the surprisingly comfortable mattress, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Entering the room later, Toriel noticed the sleeping girl, and quietly laughed to herself. Placing the freshly crafted butterscotch-caramel pie on the bedside table, the kind being tucked the little one in, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. She then straightened up, moving to leave the room, but turning back for a moment at the door. “Sleep well, my child. May your dreams be sweet,” she murmured, shutting the door. A soft click was the last sound resonating the room besides Frisk’s gentle breathing.

~-o0o-~

The moon hung at the height of the sky, full and beaming with light. A man sat down his bag of rock climbing gear with a huff. He was going to get the girl back, dead or alive. Hoping for the latter, he began to set up his equipment. “Don’t worry Frisk. I’m coming, just hang on.” Descending into the depths, he continued to pray that he would find his charge alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. I do read all comments and try to reply to all. Feel free to tell me anything you see wrong, as both Lexi and I are human, missing grammar or spelling errors. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And oh, stay DETERMINED!


	3. Door to DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is nice and all... but I need to go. Something calls to me, I must find it. ~Frisk 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather late, I know. Lexi and I had many a hurdle. This chapter went through a long list of rewrites and revisions. It was draining. And life had it out for this chapter on Lexi's side. Better a bit later than I wanted than never I suppose.

Frisk stretched and yawned as she woke up the next morning. Glancing at the bedside table, the girl noticed a slice of pie resting with a fork on the floral-printed plate. Toriel must have come in while she slumbered, leaving the pie and then exiting the room. For some reason this made the teen smile to herself. “Well Mother, I know this is not ideal but for now I am alive and safe.” She picked up the pie, her stomach grumbling.

Opening her lips for the first forkful of the tasty treat, Frisk slowly put it into her mouth. An explosion of sweet flavor greeted her tongue. The girl began devouring the pie as if she had been starving for weeks. Once it was gone, the teen patted her belly with pleasure. It had been so delicious that she wanted more. She got out of bed, taking the plate to the door with her before exiting the room. It would not be polite of her to leave a mess in her guest room after Toriel went through all the trouble to feed her a scrumptious pie. As she passed the basement stairs that lead into the darkness below, Frisk couldn’t help but wonder curiously about what could be down there. Continuing on, she walked into what she thought must be the den, finding Toriel in an armchair by a fireplace, reading glasses on her face and a book in her hands. The sound of the youth's footsteps seemed to alert the goat monster of her presence.

“Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?” Toriel’s warm smile was contagious.

“Yes, thank you very much. The pie was delicious,” Frisk said as she smiled back. “Where would you like me to take my utensils so I may wash them?”

Toriel seemed taken aback by that statement. “Oh my, you need not worry about that. I shall wash them.”

“Oh...” The teen decided that it was best not to fight the issue, seeing as she was a guest in this home.

Closing the book and rising from her chair, Toriel questioned Frisk. “Are you still hungry, my child?”

Before she could vocalize, the girl's stomach growled as if to answer the female monster. Her face turned beet-red in embarrassment. Chuckling while making her way to the kitchen, just to the north of the den, Toriel went about getting out a clean plate. Frisk noticed that everything in the room was not even close to her own size; no wonder the goat monster insisted that she would wash them. A tall step ladder would have been necessary for Frisk to even reach the sink, and it was unlikely that Toriel had one laying around. Having retrieved the dirtied dish and fork the beast placed them in the sink, then set about making her guest a proper breakfast. With nothing to do, the teen climbed up onto one of the large chairs at the table. The moment reminded her of how, while she sat at the island doing her schoolwork, her mother would make food for her. Fresh tears accompanied the memory, and though she tried to wipe them away before Toriel could notice, she failed miserably.

“Oh goodness. Are you okay, my child? Are you in pain?”

Frisk stopped trying to hide the tears but shook her head. “Before you found me, my mother was trying to save me from bad men who wanted to take me away. She told me to run but…” She sniffled loudly before continuing, “I heard gunshots. I think my mother is dead and my father doesn’t know where I am.”

Casting a sad look over the girl, Toriel walked over to give her a comforting hug. “I am so sorry, but fret not. I will care for you now.”

The young lady just nodded, still believing the monster meant it in a temporary way, though she wondered if she should even go back up to the surface. The bad men would still be searching for her, and with her father hating her so…well, maybe staying with Toriel longer-term wouldn’t be so bad. Said goat monster had gone back to cooking what appeared to be waffles that smelled just like the pie she had almost too long ago. 

“Toriel, do you have any greens to go with breakfast?” Frisk asked with a hopeful undertone to her voice.

The monster turned with a thoughtful expression. “I believe I have some. Would you like to eat a salad while the waffles cook?”

Nodding, the human smiled enthusiastically at the prospect of greens to nibble on. She always had loved salads; the sheer variety you could create and enjoy amazed her. The thought of her father and his attempts to get her to eat meats brought more tears to her eyes that threatened to spill over. Frisk had often wondered as to why she didn’t care for or really desire meat. Her parents enjoyed the flesh of other animals at every meal. Was she simply the misfit of the family? A bowl of fresh vegetation was placed in front of her, causing a loss of her train of thought. She muttered a thank you and began to eagerly devour the leaves.

The rest of breakfast was had in silence, which made the girl squirm a bit. There had nearly always been constant chatter over meals back home, even if some had been unpleasant, so Frisk was unsure of what to do. Fur-covered paws put down utensils as Toriel sighed, apparently unable to continue her meal. The monster seemed to be just as unnerved by the quiet that had descended within the house. At last, the smaller companion decided to break up the silence. “What about my SOUL frightened you so much Toriel?”

Such a straightforward question thought Toriel, and one she was hesitant to even answer. It had caught her completely off of her guard. Though the response was hard to formulate since she herself didn’t have all the information, the goat monster supposed she owed the child some sort of answer. Taking a deep breath, Toriel began her reply. “You, my child, have a very special SOUL. A type of SOUL that I thought long since vanished from this realm centuries ago. One that had been a pillar of strength before monsters had been banished underground at the end of the war with the humans.” Leaving out for whom this was a pillar of strength to, Toriel hoped Frisk would be satisfied with that answer.

After the goat monster told her the answer, Frisk felt it only made more questions. Monsters were nothing but myths to humans on the surface, featuring predominately in lore to make children behave. There was more than likely an expanded version of this rather cryptic reply, but the teen couldn’t put her finger on what more there may be. She pondered if she should press Toriel for a more descriptive answer, more background on this situation, but one question seemed to override the others. “Is that good or bad? Something that I should worry about?”

Toriel was perplexed by the girl’s questions. Was it a good thing such has returned? Would the monsters accept this? Should Frisk worry about her SOUL? The girl would not have to fear her SOUL being taken from her, at least, but since she was what she was, others may attack her out of fear.

“It is neither good nor bad, my child. Simply is what it is. As for whether or not to be worried, just be cautious around other monsters.” Smiling at the youth, Toriel hoped that she had sufficiently answered so as to ease the obvious distress laced in the questions.

~-o0o-~

Mack’s feet hit the ground, dust licking his feet after rising from the wind his landing had caused. Looking around, the man was rather confused. This wasn’t like any cave system he’d ever seen. Old ruins, stone pillars, and crumbling arches were not what he expected below the surface. A bed of crumpled golden flowers caught his eye when something sparkled from its center. Walking over, Mack picked up a jeweled hairpiece, recognizing it instantly as the one that Frisk always wore when out with Rita. It was the only gift he had ever bought her, so many years ago. Tears welled in his eyes. He had been such a prick to the child when all she had ever wanted was his love and for him to be proud of her. Rita was right, he thought to himself; he was nothing more than a drunken bastard. Wiping the tears away, the brusque figure stood up tall. He would find Frisk; she had to be alive. Had she perished in the fall, her body would still be in the flower bed. Not seeing any such corpse gave him hope. 

“I’ll find her Rita. I’ll give her a good home far from those fucking scientists. Shoulda listened to you.”

Shaking off the sad thoughts about his partner, Mack left his gear so that once he retrieved the young girl, they could leave together with the way he had entered. This mission was personal now, and he was going to succeed...not for himself, but for Rita…and for Frisk.

~-o0o-~

Some while passed and Frisk had gotten used to the ruins surrounding her temporary home. Her time with Toriel was pleasant enough, but she felt the pull to leave more and more each passing day. Sitting outside with her new friend, Froggit, the girl thought about what she wanted to do. Frisk had explored everywhere but the basement staircase, so that had to be the way outside. Knocking her out of her thoughts, Froggit demanded to be pet on the head. Frisk chuckled at the small frog monster’s antics but petted it upon its request anyway. It was soothing for both parties involved. The Froggit leaned against her in contentment as the pampering continued. Soon other monsters gathered around as the teen hummed a tune. It was one that her mother had sung to her when she was younger since Frisk had had a horrible time sleeping some nights. Even the ever shy Whimsun came over to listen. 

Toriel smiled at the scene laid out before her. She had worried that the other monsters would fear the girl and her unique SOUL, but they never came to do so. They seemed to flock to the kind-hearted youth like Whimsuns to a flame, which warmed the goat woman’s heart. Truly glad that Frisk had made friends with the others, Toriel felt hope grow from the fact that with friends, the teen was less likely to want to leave the deep realm. Losing another child to the threats of the Underground would break the poor goat monster’s SOUL. “Frisk dear, its dinnertime. Come help set the table.”

Turning to face Toriel, the girl stopped humming. Spooked by the monster’s sudden appearance, the ruins’ denizens all scattered in fright. Frisk stood and dusted herself off before climbing the stairs back into the front yard. The leafless tree had become her favorite spot to sit by, relaxing with the other monsters who visited her. She wondered what dinner would be tonight, secretly just wanting a large salad. Toriel’s pies certainly weren’t horrible; in fact, they were delicious, but she just didn't have the stomach for them all the time. Especially not snail pie…

“Will there be greens tonight Toriel?” she asked innocently, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Yes, my child. I know you really love your greens,” Toriel chuckled lightly. “I’m starting to believe you are an herbivore.”

Frisk tilted her head in thought. “Perhaps, I care very little for meats. Only on really rare occasions do I want it.”

~-o0o-~

After dinner, the two females sat by the fireplace reading books in comforting silence. The young girl shut her book, having finished it, with a sigh. That text had been the last one on the bookshelf which she hadn’t read yet. “Toriel, is there an exit to the ruins?”

Toriel visibly stiffened while putting her book down. “Why do you ask, my child?”

“Curiosity I suppose. I have a feeling that this cannot be the end of the Underground and there are more monsters out there. I don’t know why I feel this, instinct maybe. Something deep inside me tells me someone important to me is just beyond the ruins.”

Getting up the female monster placed her book away and, without saying a word, walked away down the hall. Frisk was confused, to say the least; she thought she had been honest in answering. Was Toriel mad at her? What was with this place and its issues with honesty? She quickly followed after the retreating monster, descending down the staircase to what Frisk had believed was the basement. Of course, that would be the exit out of the ruins; it was the one place she didn’t even bother exploring. The goat beast’s soft white fur seemed to glow in the low light of the corridor they traveled, making it easy to follow her.

“Child, please go back upstairs and wait for me.”

Frisk ignored her, continuing to follow. “Toriel, what are you planning to do?”

As they turned the corner, the monster stopped in her tracks. “Please just be a good child and go back upstairs.” She seemed desperate.

The young girl once again rejected Toriel’s request as they walked. She didn’t know what the goat monster had to hide either here or outside of the ruins, but all the secrecy made Frisk even more curious. Toriel increased her pace, trying to get to her destination ahead of the human. After a few more minutes of brisk walking, they arrived at a pair of monstrous doors that acted as the exit of the Ruins. The female monster stood with her back to Frisk, her whole body shaking. Frisk slowly made her way closer to the monster, wanting nothing but to comfort her. She had never meant to hurt Toriel; quite the opposite, really. A force she didn’t understand had told the girl she had to go from deep within. It told her that something or someone important to her was out there. It pulled her increasingly every day, and that made it ever so hard to ignore.

“Every child that leaves the Ruins, dies. They, Asgore, will kill you!” Toriel’s voice trembled. “I just can’t lose another one. Can you not understand?” She turned to Frisk, tears fresh in her eyes.

“I will not die. You cannot just keep me here as a pet Toriel. That’s completely unfair and cruel.”

The goat woman shook her head as if choosing not to even listen to the girl. “We do not have much here but we could have a good life. I could teach you and we could back together.”

“Toriel…”

The monster named hung her head. She wondered if this was to be her fate in life, to always lose a child and never watch them grow up. Clenching her paws tightly into fists, Toriel stared sharply at the girl. “Then prove to me…prove that you are strong enough to survive!”

Frisk had little time to move as fireballs were thrown at her like comets. Not wanting to fight, she made her best efforts to dodge while calling out to her previously complacent companion. There was nothing about this that made the teen happy. Why was everything so black and white in this strange world which Frisk had fallen into? She didn’t mean to bring anyone harm, nor did she herself want to come to it. Toriel’s attacks seemed to weaken as the monster cried, once again begging Frisk to go back, claiming to want to raise her like her own daughter. Eventually, however, the female monster fell to her knees, ceasing her attacks.

Panting, Frisk took this opportunity to collect and compose herself. Some of her clothes were singed from close calls, but other than that she was unharmed. It had paid off to be physically fit, just as Rita had repeatedly told her. Looking ahead, Frisk watched the older creature cry into her paws, the fur darkening almost to gray and showing the tracks of the melancholy droplets. It truly broke her heart to see Toriel like this, but she also didn’t want to be trapped like an animal. Walking closer now that she was no longer gasping for breath, Frisk put a hand gently on the goat monster’s shoulder. The beast jumped at the sudden touch before looking up at the young teen.

“Toriel, while I am flattered you care about me so much so quickly, I cannot stay here caged like an animal. Something calls to me, compelling me to go forward. It's getting hard to ignore, “ the teen smiled sweetly. “Won’t you let me continue?”

Getting up off the ground, Toriel silently walked around the girl, vanishing down the corridor. Frisk was confused by this, and perhaps slightly hurt, but the door was no longer guarded. Taking a steady pace toward the rather daunting massive door, the girl tried to push it open. Not even budging by an inch, it seemed to taunt her efforts. Freedom felt so close but was being denied to her. This time, she put her shoulder to the door and her whole body into pushing it. Nope. Nadda. Zip. Frisk wondered if the entry was sealed shut, but the chilling breeze coming from the crack between the doors stated otherwise. Twenty minutes of trying yielded no progress, and the girl slumped defeatedly against the offending, problematic gateway. Footsteps sounded from down the corridor, making Frisk instantly stand up, ready to defend herself. But that became clearly unnecessary as Toriel came into view, carrying a backpack and fur-trimmed cloak.

“I’m sorry to startle you, my child. I thought that since you are determined to leave the Ruins, I could at least send you off prepared. This cloak should help keep you warm in the snowy forest beyond while the food, water, clothes, and gold in the backpack should help you.”

The teen stepped forward, touched by the female monster’s kindness. She really didn’t have to do such generous things for the teen, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Frisk hadn’t expected it either. Once close enough, the human wrapped her thin arms around Toriel’s middle. She couldn’t be what the other had wanted of her, but she had grown to care about her very much in their time together, anyway.

“Thank you so much Toriel,” Frisk hiccuped slightly, as her emotions go the best of her.

Smiling, the goat monster wrapped the purple cloak, bearing the symbol of the monster royal family in golden embroidery, around the girl. The fur tickled while sliding across Frisk’s neck. “May this rune protect you and keep you safe, my child. Though I ask that if you are still planning to leave that you do not return. I hope you understand.”

“I cannot open the door.” Frisk hung her head sheepishly. “I tried while you were gone.”

Toriel handed over the backpack and approached the door. Upon pushing it open, the monster understood why the youth had had such an issue. Snow had built up and would have made it extremely difficult for a small human to open. Moving aside, she allowed the girl her first look at Snowdin’s forests. It was peaceful, gentle snowfall and tall evergreen trees as far as the eye could see. Frisk made her way over through the frame of the doors, just staring ahead at the beauty. The sound of the gateway closing behind her suddenly startled her, though, and gave her a reminder that, now, she was alone.

‘Goodbye Toriel. I shall always remember you and your kindness.’

Frisk took her first step into the snow, a whole new journey lying in wait ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter four is being edited now. See you all soon.


	4. PUNtastic Puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow, skeletons, and puzzles! Oh my!

Chilling winds bit at Frisk’s exposed knees as she made her way down the rather convenient path she’d found among the trees. Along it, the forest grown on either side appeared to be lifeless, charred black, and deathly. The snow in the route seemed to be compacted due to regular use. Did Toriel use this path to gather supplies in the neighboring town? Surely it wasn’t because of visitors to the Ruins, as the door apparently was always shut and locked by Toriel herself. Frisk felt sad thinking about how the kindly goat monster would rather be there in solitude than mingling with others. Well, besides the occasional human that fell down the giant hole, apparently. 

Shivering, the teen continued down the path, stepping over a large fallen tree limb. Frisk pulled the cloak closer to save more of her warmth as defense against the harsh, snowy climate. A loud snap made her turn swiftly, only to see the limb that she had passed snapped in two. Walking back to the limb, she noticed two footprints on the wood but nowhere else. This certainly confused her, and her cold mind hadn’t yet formulated the idea that someone else was there with her. Shrugging to herself, admittedly with a little twinge of fear, Frisk continued her journey towards her next destination.

A bridge, blocked by wide wooden bars, came into view. She chuckled at whomever has attempted to stop others from crossing, as it was quite in vain. There was no way that the gate could stop a being of her size, or even quite a bit larger. Frisk was just about to step between the bars when she heard the snow behind her crunch with the sound of footsteps. Freezing up, the teen contemplated what to do next. 

“hey, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.” A deep, melodious voice spoke behind the youth.

Frisk was unsure of what to do here. Her mother had told her to never be rude to others, but also to never talk to strangers without her there. Nothing was stranger than someone who comes up behind you, in the snow, without making a sound. Eventually, thinking of Toriel and concluding that all monsters must be kind, the girl turned around and grabbed the offered hand in the shadows. The sound of a whoopie cushion expelling its held air echoed as she gripped tightly, and it was not what Frisk was expecting. That wasn’t even regarding that the hand itself was smooth and chilled bone. ‘…wait… IT’S BONE!’ Looking up at her so-called new pal, Frisk realized that the being was an animated skeleton. Standing about a head and a half taller than the girl, the skeletal monster had an unceasing grin and mischievous eyes. Or were they just lights…?

“ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny.” The grin on the skeleton’s skull arched up further as it spoke, “the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.” Could the name be any more gender neutral? No, not really. Frisk stared at Sans, who was content on continuing despite her silence. “you look human, but not quite human are ya?” Sans seemed to be able to talk without moving their mouth or even opening it. The girl continued to stare in utter fascination at the skeleton, remaining untalkative.

“hello? earth to mysterious… humanoid?” A skeletal hand waved in front of her face, snapping her out of the thoughts running rampant in her own skull.

Frisk blinked, shaking her head to help regain focus. “Oh forgive me. You caught me off guard...sir? I must apologize but you are indeed male, correct?”

Chuckling, Sans wiped an invisible tear from its eye socket. “yeah kid. i’m male, but that still leaves the question...what are you? so don’t leave me out in the cold.”

‘Why doesn’t anyone here believe that I am a normal human girl?’ Frisk thought to herself. “I am a thirteen-year-old human girl.”

“your SOUL states otherwise kiddo. look I get it if you wanna keep it a secret, we all got skeletons in our closets, but don’t lie to me. you can’t hide from me, capiche?” While he didn’t seem to be threatening her outright, the underlying tone told her he was indeed very serious. 

Frisk stood her ground, unfazed by Sans’s calm threat. “All I have known my whole life is that I am human,” she replied while her tone was deadpan. “If I am something else I do not know what that is but should you know, I would like to discuss what you believe me to be.”

The skeleton seemed taken aback slightly, but chuckled moments later. “sounds good kiddo. but listen, regardless of this, my brother has never seen a human before. since capturing one will help him get into the Royal Guard, could you play along with him? he’s harmless, promise.”

“Capture me?” She seemed reluctant to go along with this sudden idea.

“it’ll make his day. he’s been down in the dumps lately and it would mean the world to him,” Sans paused before continuing, “and me.”

The skeleton seemed sincere about what he said, and Frisk had always been helpful in nature. The only thing that truly worried her was this ‘capturing’ business. What it may entail confused the girl, since this was completely new territory for her. Toriel never made mention of capturing her for any reason. But the monster in front of her seemed to be hoping, maybe even banking on her agreement to this. Frisk sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day for the teen. 

“Fine, I’ll do it. On one condition.”

His smile and eyes seemed to brighten at this. “what’s your condition?”

Taking a deep breath, Frisk slowly freed her thoughts, putting them to spoken word. “You can tell me about my SOUL. No one has said a thing, leaving me in the dark about a part of myself. They just repeatedly tell me how apparently different from a normal human SOUL it is.”

Mulling it over for a few moments, Sans saw no downside to this. “sure, i’ll tell ya what i know.”

The youth seemed content with his answer, continuing on the path to the other side. Sans followed slightly behind her, watching her carefully as if she’d attack. Not before the war had there been someone like her, he mused to himself. It was an intriguing deal struck to the skeleton, but how much information was a good amount to tell her? Knowledge was dangerous, and this was off the scales. He had just met this girl, and while she was the owner of the SOUL in question, Sans felt nervous giving her all of what he had read back in the labs.

Up ahead, a taller skeleton stood in rather bizarre clothing. He wore what looked like a chest plate with round shoulder pads, a brilliant light blue scarf, a lavender and gold speedo, and tall gold boots with black buckles. Frisk blinked a few times while trying to make sense of his style choices. Her mother would have called the Fashion Police on this poor monster. Sans walked past her towards the other.

“hey, paps. you look bored to the bone.”

Letting out a frustrated groan, the taller skeleton turned to Sans. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BROTHER? YOU WERE NOT AT YOUR POST.”

“i was on snow patrol.” Sans shrugged.

“OH MY GOODNESS, THAT ONE WAS A STRETCH. EVEN FOR YOU.” The tall one shook his head.

“guess my joke well ran…”

“SANS, DON’T..”

“BONE-dry.” The shorter skeletal monster chuckled at his brother’s obvious distress over the continuous puns.

Behind him, Frisk chuckled at their interaction. She often wondered what it would be like having a sibling. Now though, that most likely wouldn’t be happening. The fashion-impaired monster began looking her way intently at the sound of her muffled laughter.

“BROTHER, IS THAT A HUMAN?” He questioned Sans who turned to stand next to him.

“sorta? she’s about as human as she’s gonna get…” His reply seemed unsure, but that went unnoticed by the taller brother.

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU SO I MAY ENTER THE ROYAL GUARD. PREPARE FOR A JAPPING AS YOU PROGRESS THROUGH MY MANY PUZZLES! NYE HE HE! UPON YOUR CAPTURE YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE PALACE WHERE…WELL, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN BUT I WILL GET INTO THE GUARD AND BECOME POPULAR! COME SANS, TO THE PUZZLES!” At the end of his speech, the proud skeleton grabbed the shorter one and dragged him away.

The girl couldn’t help but giggle at Papyrus’s infectious, bubbly nature. She instantly adored his friendly demeanor and wanted to know more about him. Continuing on, Frisk readied herself for the puzzles he had mentioned. The first one was easy enough. Turning all the X’s on the ground to O’s proved difficult only when she slid on the ice. When she had finished and caught up to them, Sans made a wisecrack at her.

“slipped up icy?”

“Why yes. I slipped up, then down, maybe left, or right,” Frisk replied in a smug tone, causing the stocky skeleton to laugh out loud.

She felt as if she had cheated on the next one, the Electricity Maze. It totally wasn’t her fault, she thought, honest! Papyrus had forgotten to give her the orb that would shock her should she bump into an invisible wall. In his walk to give it to the teen, the poor skeleton showed the participant the solution. The marvel and astonishment on his face upon her swift completion of the trial made Frisk blush, and Papyrus began proclaiming that the next one would be even more difficult.

~-o0o-~

After meeting up with Sans again, Frisk began her way down a side path to a nearby creek. On the bank sat a fishing pole, no owner in sight as far as the eye could see. She reeled in the line only to find the picture of a random monster, along with a message to call him at the phone number written at the bottom. Frisk giggled, unsure what else to do, but then recast the line for the next passerby to bring back in. Maybe they would call the monster’s phone.

“You need not worry of the man who speaks in hands now do you?”

The teen spooked at the sudden, hushed voice that sounded from her right side. Deep, almost black, robes adorned a featureless body. The being’s face was obscured in shadows, the hood on its head protecting some features from the light reflected off of the snow. Unsure of this new monster, and somewhat frightened by its appearance, Frisk backed away from them.

“Who are you?” She was truly and utterly puzzled as to how the other being had snuck up on her. ‘What is with monsters in this area and silently sneaking up on me…’ She hadn’t heard them approach; snow would have made noise under the weight of a monster. An enigma, this creature seemed content to just stand there and hum to themselves, completely ignoring Frisk’s question. She was thoroughly disturbed by this and decided to leave slowly, trying not to gather the other’s attention.

Once she suspected that she was out of earshot of the mysterious thing, Frisk let out a breath which she didn’t realize she had been holding. Nothing had prepared her for that. One thing kept coming to mind, though: who was this man who spoke in hands? Sign language, perhaps? She suddenly found herself feeling badly for the poor man. Being deaf or mute had to be rough. What if they were both?! The girl couldn’t even begin to imagine how that felt, gifted as she was with normal senses. Shaking her head, she made her way towards the town covered in perpetual snow.

~-o0o-~

Sans spotted the girl while his brother praised her intelligence and love of puzzles. He smirked a bit as Papyrus continued even when she had arrived on the other side of the shorter brother’s puzzle.

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING BROTHER?” He seemed irritated by Sans’ lack of attention. The taller skeleton then followed the gaze of the other, finally noticing the humanoid girl. “OH HUMAN, YOU ARE HERE. WELCOME TO MY BROTHER’S PUZZLE…SANS, WHERE IS YOUR PUZZLE?”

“oh, it’s there paps.” Sans pointed out the piece of paper on the ground. “figured a less physical puzzle would be a welcome change of pace, so i gave today’s word search.”

The perspiration coming out of Papyrus was palpable, almost visible in waves. “REALLY SANS? WE BOTH KNOW THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE IS BY FAR THE HARDER PUZZLE. WELL, WE SHALL LET THE HUMAN DECIDE ONCE THEY COMPLETE YOUR PUZZLE.”

Frisk took that as her cue to look at the paper in front of her. Bending down to retrieve it, she read it to herself. It stated: ‘just agree with paps on junior jumble being harder even though we both know that word searches or crosswords are harder for sure. now for SOUL lesson number one. you know about humans and monsters, monsters are broken into groups much like human races. normal monsters, boss monsters, royal monsters, and the mythical elder monsters. as you go up the tiers, monsters are more powerful, with few exceptions. elder monsters are extinct, or never truly existed.’ This was a lot to take in, and apparently was only the first of many lessons she’d have to have to gain understanding into what the big deal was about her SOUL. Frisk loved to accumulate knowledge, a trait that her mother had often praised, so it excited her. Putting the note in her shorts pocket, the girl walked over to the brothers with a smile.

“Indeed Papyrus, Junior Jumbles are by far harder than that wimpy word search.”

The tall skeleton’s wide grin seemed to somehow get larger as his face lit up. “SEE BROTHER? THE HUMAN HAS EXCELLENT TASTE IN PUZZLES.” Papyrus reached down and patted the top of Frisk’s head affectionately. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but not outright pained like she did whenever anyone put their hands on her forehead. “I SHALL SEE YOU AT THE NEXT PUZZLE! NYE HE HE!” Papyrus ran off while Sans stayed behind and chuckled at his brother’s antics.

Turning his attention to Frisk, the remaining being of bone shoved his phalanges inside his hoodie pockets. “so any questions on lesson one?” 

“You said that Elder Monsters are extinct or mythical, but what are they, exactly?”

“they’d be the most powerful of monsters, unrivaled in magical prowess. further broken down, each part of this category of monster was bound to a trait. patience, perseverance, integrity, bravery, justice, kindness, and determination. the same traits human SOULs possess. made them unique. that’s all for now.” Sans winked at her but didn’t follow his brother as he began to walk off. “see ya at the next puzzle kiddo.”

Frisk decided not to question why he winked at her, or why he walked in a different direction than that of Papyrus. About five feet away, she remembered something she had wanted to ask the skeleton. Who was this man who speaks in hands the strange monster had mentioned earlier? She turned to call out to Sans, only to find that he was not there anymore. She hadn’t seen him pass her, nor were there footprints in the snow to mark where he had gone. ‘How in the world does he do that…?’ With a small sigh, the girl started back along her path. There would be another opportunity to ask him. 

~-o0o-~

The walk to the next puzzle was pretty uneventful. A minor ice puzzle, like the previous one, had caused no issues, and Frisk completed it with no slip-ups. She chuckled at her mental pun. Nothing else was along the route, so she had made it to Papyrus in record time. Sans, that strange skeleton, stood next to his brother with a smirk. Trying to put her questions about he and this strange monster aside, she awaited the explanation that was surely incoming.

Before her was a chessboard-like floor, yet next to Papyrus on the other side sat a large computer, causing her some confusion. The slim monster looked confident, a defiant grin on his face as he looked at her. It was endearing, as anyone could see how overjoyed he was at Frisk’s presence. Sans seemed as lazily there as he was every time she had seen him thus far.

“HUMAN! BEFORE YOU STANDS THE ULTIMATE PUZZLE GENERATOR MADE BY THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS! NOW THE TILES ON THE GROUND, WHEN I FLIP THIS SWITCH, WILL CHANGE TO A RANDOM PATTERN OF A SET NUMBER OF COLORS. RED TILES ACT AS SOLID WALLS, IMPEDING YOUR PROGRESS. THE ORANGE TILES WILL CHANGE YOUR FLAVOR TO ORANGES. HALTING YOUR PROGRESS ALL TOGETHER, YELLOW TILES WILL WARP YOU BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF THE PUZZLE FLOOR. IF YOU REMEMBER MY EARLIER ICE PUZZLES, PURPLE TILES WILL CAUSE YOU TO SLIDE TO THE TILE IN FRONT OF YOU WHILE MAKING YOU TASTE OF LEMONS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. THEY CONTAIN FISH THAT WON’T BOTHER YOU IF YOU DO NOT TASTE OF ORANGES. BUT SHOULD YOU INDEED TASTE OF ORANGES, THE FISH WILL NIBBLE ON YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE BEGINNING ONCE MORE. PINK TILES DO NOTHING, YOU CAN JUST WALK ON THEM. EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOW NOT THE SOLUTION TO THIS RANDOM PUZZLE! DID YOU GET ALL THAT HUMAN?” He seemed confident that she had understood his rather long-winded explanation.

Frisk took a moment to parse all the information she had just been given. Once she believed she had it committed to memory, the teen nodded. “ALL RIGHT HUMAN, I SHALL TURN IT ON!”

The machine made clicks and beeping tones as the floor lit up, shifting colors as it randomized the combination. Frisk realized suddenly that she was actually a little nervous about this one. Puzzles that relied on random chance were by far the most daunting. She intently watched and waited as the randomizer wound down. A single, loud ‘ding’ marked the completion of the process. The teen couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Down the middle was a line of pink tiles surrounded by red ones. It was a straight path right to the ‘Brothers Bone’. She had to repress a laugh as she saw the corresponding look on Papyrus’s skull. Bewilderment and confusion painted his bony features while Sans, having no resignation, laughed wholeheartedly. Frisk truly liked hearing him laugh, and wanted to hear it again later. 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE!” The taller skeleton monster exclaimed. “IT’S NOT FUNNY SANS.”

“sorry bro, trying to see it through rose-colored glasses.”

Papyrus let out another frustrated exclamation and stormed off, leaving his brother behind with Frisk. Figuring that now she may as well cross, the girl reached Sans just as he wiped tears from his eye sockets. She pondered how a monster like him could even cry, but then again, he was a walking, talking skeleton. Physics and biology were apparently damned.

“that was so good. don’t think it's ever done that.” The hoodie-wearing jokester looked at her with his signature smirk as he continued, “though suppose it worked in your favor, huh kiddo?”

“I guess. Papyrus looked rather upset about it,” Frisk replied, feeling bad for said skeleton’s melancholy as he had left.

Sans nodded in agreement. “paps will get over it fast. he always does.”

She decided to believe him for now. Hopefully, the next time she saw Papyrus his usual huge smile would have returned. Frowns suited him about as well as his fashion choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took long to get this out. Been busy with work as of late. I also recently injured my right hand so chapter five may be delayed a bit. I apologize for this but will do my best to get it out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	5. UPDATE

Yes, I hate these too, but they are a necessary evil. I have not abandoned this fic, life has just gotten a bit out of hand lately. I do have Chapter Five written, ready to be typed and edited, while also working on Chapter Six. I hope you can be patient with me as I gather my life back up and stuff it into its box for safekeeping. Hoping to start up again soon. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
